


Midnight Snack

by CatherineWillmon2002



Series: Power Rangers Romance [10]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Married Sex, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: Rocky has a craving for a midnight snack. However, it's not what's in the refrigerator, but who's laying next to him in bed...





	Midnight Snack

Tossing and turning all over the bed, Rocky DeSantos was trying to find a more comfortable spot on the mattress so he could get back to sleep. After tossing and turning one more time, he looked over at the clock and saw the 12:00am sign staring right back at him; letting him know that he won't be able to fall back to sleep. Something was keeping him up and it does have something to do with his stomach grumbling.

He was craving for a midnight snack. He was hungry, which is why his stomach continued to grumble as he finally sat up on the bed and was about to climb out of bed when his stomach suddenly stopped grumbling. When he looked down to see why, he then noticed a huge tent was forming inside of his pajama pants. That pretty much let him know that he was hungry, but he wasn't craving for food.

No, as he looked over and saw the gorgeous creature sleeping peacefully right next to him, he was craving her.

His wife. His whole reason for living. His sexy mama bear.

He couldn't wait another second to have her; to take his time with her, to love her, to touch and feel every single part of her body and caress every single peak and valley of her luscious curves. Rocky licked his lips in anticipation as he grew even harder just thinking about what he was about to do to her.

With his mind made up, he leaned over and started peppering kisses along her neck and shoulder, causing her to stir for a moment, but she didn't wake up. He continued kissing her neck and shoulder softly; even wrapping his lips around the column of her throat and sucking on her pulse point, which made her eyes fly open and a familiar sweet tension to form between her legs. As he continued kissing her neck gently, she felt his hand cupping her breast; squeezing her nipple gently as a huge stir continued to form between her thigh and causing her to respond to his touch.

For Aisha Marie Campbell-DeSantos, she knew exactly what her husband wanted.

And she was more than willing to go along with his plans.

She turned her head towards him and their mouths fused together feverishly as he continued to fondle her breast gently. At that point, a soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt both of his hands engulfing her breasts; massaging them gently as their tongues started battling for dominance. Rocky grinned against her mouth as he moved further down her body, brushing his hand across her stomach before reaching her bare mound; inserting one finger inside of her swollen opening and making her gasp in his mouth once again when he inserted another finger inside of her. Rocky continued massing her mound with his fingers as he leaned over and captured one of her nipples in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly as she withered on the bed and feeling her head swim deliciously. He paid the same amount of attention to her other nipple as she moved her hips in tandem to his fingers massaging her slit, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

He then moved further down, kissing her stomach lightly and even allowing her stomach to enter her belly button before he came in contact with her slit, which was still soaked in her juices and now placed her legs over his broad shoulders.

Aisha really had to hold on to something because her gorgeous husband was now licking her slit as if she was his favorite flavor of ice cream. She threw her head back and moaned softly as he continued making love to her with just his mouth and causing both of them to shake uncontrollably. She speared her fingers through his short brown hair and encouraged him to keep going, for which he did without any hesitation. He nuzzled his face between the tender flesh of her thighs and hummed softly against her soft skin as he continued licking her slit, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head once again. Before long, she could feel a strong orgasm was bubbling in the pit of her stomach, so she encouraged to hurry it along because she couldn't wait another second to have him inside of her.

He obliged to her demands and lapped at her center much harder and faster. He reached underneath her body and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her hips up so he could have more access to her center. She dug her fingers into his scalp and gasped even louder when she felt his tongue lapping her juices effortlessly and him nuzzling his face between her thighs once again. The former yellow ranger was pretty much pleasurably wrecked at this point.

When Rocky bit down on her engorged clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. She lied limp on the bed as a huge orgasm washed over her body like a tidal wave. As she was coming down from her incredible high, he licked her slit one more time before releasing her from his grip and began crawling his way up over her body. He leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately as she reached up and gripped his broad shoulders, then shocked him by flipping him over on his back and straddling him on the bed. A wolfish grin came across his face when she reached down between them and put her hand inside of his pajama pants, then grinned when she found what she was looking for: his fully erect member. She wrapped her hand around his protruding shaft and began massaging him gently; causing him to suck in his breath as their mouths fused together for the umpteenth time. He groaned in protest when she removed her away from his shaft, however, she more than made up for it by grabbing a hold of the waistband of his pants and easing them down over his legs; causing his member to spring free.

After removing the offending garment away from his body, she refocused her attention on his member, which stood at full attention. Licking her lips, she once again wrapped her hand around the protruding shaft and began massaging him once again, causing him to groan in appreciation. Their lips met again, this time, it was more languid and passionate as he couldn't take it anymore and removed her hand away from his shaft. Aisha was about to protest when Rocky flipped her over on her back and promptly moved on top of her. A shiver went up and down her spine when she felt his member pressing against the outer stretch of her thighs; letting her know that he was anxious to be inside of her.

Wiggling her hips in anticipation, her eyes told him all he needed to know and after grabbing her hips with his hands, he slid inside of her...effortlessly.

Both of them moaned in unison as they finally joined together as one. Wiggling her hips once again, she encouraged him to start moving because she was already on the brink and he didn't even move just yet.

Bracing himself on his elbows, he finally started moving; moving in and out of her with ease and gliding through her G-spot effortlessly. Lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts, Aisha closed her eyes and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids. Already, a pulsating climax was bubbling in the pit of her stomach and Rocky didn't even pick up the pace just yet. No, he continued thrusting inside of her at a slow and steady pace.

However, even he could feel he was getting ready to explode, so he picked up the pace and moved even faster and harder inside of her. Aisha dug her fingers into his broad shoulders and screamed out his name as he kept hammering inside of her like a pro. Rocky grunted loudly with the effort as he stopped moving and, without pulling out of her, turned her over onto her stomach and grabbed a hold of her hips.

That's when he really went to work on her.

She felt her hair whipping around in her face as he resumed pounding into her; this time, from behind. With this new angle, he was able to go even deeper; hitting her hot spots like a pro and getting great satisfaction in watching her to squirm and wither pleasurably.

"Harder, Ape Boy!" she screamed breathlessly, grabbing his hands and throwing her head back in the throes of passion.

Obliging her request, he continued hammering deep within her depths with ferociously, grunting even louder and feeling his own release building. The temperature in the bedroom has long past reached its boiling point as the bed started creaking underneath them and the headboard banging loudly against the wall. Rocky and Aisha were making enough noises for the neighbors to hear.

Trying to prolong the inevitable, she got him to stopped moving for a moment and even told him to pull out. Confused for a second, he did, however, he got the hint once she pushed him down flat on his back and straddled him. She then sunk down over on his shaft and proceeded to ride him; gasping loudly at the new sensations boiling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel his hands roaming over her body as she continued bouncing up and down on his shaft and gasping once again when he slapped her butt cheek playfully. What he did only spurred her on even further, so she went faster and harder; moving up and down on him and bringing them both to the peak of sexual insanity. Not bad considering it's after midnight and both of them should be asleep right about now.

When Rocky reached down between them and started fondling her engorged clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. Aisha clamped down on him in a vise grip as a powerful climax washed over her body like a tidal wave. As she was coming down from her incredible high, she collapsed on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and sobbing pleasurably as he pushed through her tight walls one more time and finally succumbed to the most intense pleasure of his life; spilling himself deep inside of her.

When it was all said and done, they were both exhausted: mentally, physically, sexually and emotionally.

With his craving finally satisfied, he gathered his wife in his arms as she finally fell asleep and allowed herself to cool down. He kissed her forehead and found comfort her in her snuggling close to him as they laid together on the bed in comfortable silence...

...until his stomach started grumbling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
